


Jonas Asks

by podicus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bros helping bros, Friendship, Gen, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podicus/pseuds/podicus
Summary: “She wants to finger me,” Jonas stated.Isak’s eyebrows shot up. He looked away for a few moments, starting to dread where this conversation was headed. “Okay,” he said slowly.“So does it feel good?” Jonas asked.





	

“So how are things with you and Even?” Jonas asked. 

They were sitting on the bench near the kebab shop. Isak couldn’t help but think back to the last time they’d been here, when he’d hesitantly told Jonas that he had feelings for Even. That was months ago, and he couldn’t quite believe how different things were now to how they had been then. He’d been terrified of his friends finding out the truth, scared to admit even to himself that he might like boys. How things had changed. Now, he knew how great his friends were, how supportive they could be not only of himself but of his boyfriend. 

“Good,” Isak answered once he had swallowed his mouthful of kebab. “But he’s starting to stress about his exams.”

Jonas nodded, pushing his food around with his fork. 

“How are you and Ida?” Isak asked. Jonas had been dating her for a little while already, and Isak liked the girl. She was feisty, unafraid to poke fun at Jonas and the other boys, and she knew a lot of obscure films that made Even’s eyes crinkle with his bright smile when she mentioned them. Isak liked anything that made Even smile like that. 

“Good,” Jonas responded. There were a few seconds of silence as they ate their food, Jonas frowning down at his. “About that, uh. I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“She wants to try something,” Jonas hesitated, looking up from his food to something in the distance. Isak watched him, curious. “Like, sex.”

Isak continued to watch Jonas, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“She wants to finger me,” Jonas stated.

Isak’s eyebrows shot up. He looked away for a few moments, starting to dread where this conversation was headed. “Okay,” he said slowly.

“So does it feel good?” Jonas asked.

Isak looked back down at his food, pretending to be interested in it, already feeling his cheeks grow hot as he blushed. He should have known there would be a catch when Jonas offered to buy him a kebab. Although he’d grown more comfortable discussing sex with his friends, he didn’t think he would ever be able to share stories as casually as they did. What happened between himself and Even was private, and he liked to keep it that way. But Jonas had been nothing but supportive about Even, and now that he had come to Isak for advice, he supposed it was only fair to answer his questions. 

Did it feel good? Isak couldn’t help but think about Even’s long fingers sliding into him, preparing him carefully, stretching him, brushing that spot that made his hips buck. He blushed deeper. He realised that he had been nodding subconsciously, and he licked his lips as he turned his face away from Jonas, hoping he couldn’t see just how red his face had become.

“Yeah, it feels good.” Isak tried to keep his voice casual. 

He could feel Jonas watching him. He turned hastily back to his kebab, shoving a big forkful in his mouth in the hope it would delay answering any more questions.

“Okay.” Jonas sounded relieved. “So you think I should try it?”

Isak nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Okay,” Jonas nodded to himself. 

Isak chewed the last of his mouthful, swallowing it quickly. “But you should use a lot of lube.”

Jonas looked back at Isak, eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. 

“And don’t be worried if – it might feel a bit strange, at first, but it soon feels really good. And if she hits your prostate, that feels amazing.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Neither could quite believe that Isak had said that much. Jonas broke it by laughing softly. “Amazing, huh?”

“Better than a blowjob.”

Jonas laughed some more. “Better than a blowjob? Wow.”

Isak nodded, his lips curved into a big smile. 

Jonas turned back to his food at last. He chewed for a minute, the silence grown comfortable between them again. Once he had swallowed, he turned to Isak once more.

“Thanks, bro,” Jonas smiled at Isak.

“Any time bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! The first fic I've posted online in years, and my first ever on the AO3 \o/
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
